1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reversing apparatus of a mobile communication terminal with an integrated photographic apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly, to an image reversing apparatus of a mobile communication terminal with an integrated photographic apparatus and method thereof to correctly reproduce an inverted image.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, mobile communication terminals include cellular phones or Personal Communication Systems (PCS) having wireless communication capabilities. As the need for video/image communication emerges along with voice communication, several types of mobile communication terminals with an integrated photographic apparatus have been suggested to satisfy this demand.
Referring to FIG. 1, a folding type mobile terminal 10 is shown with a rotatable camera 16 mounted on the terminal 10. The folding type conventional mobile terminal 10 comprises a body 11, in which a printed circuit board 12 (partially shown) is installed. The terminal further comprises an upper folding portion 13 rotatably coupled to the lower folding portion 11 by using a hinge 15. The camera 16 is mounted at the hinge 15 and can rotate 180°. A liquid crystal display (LCD) screen 14 is mounted on the upper folding portion 13.
Generally, when the rotation angle of the camera 16 is approximately within 330° to 90° (based on 0° corresponding to the twelve o'clock position), such that the camera 16 is generally directed in a direction opposite the LCD screen 14, the reproduced image created by the camera 16 is correctly reproduced on the LCD screen 14 with respect to orientation. However, when the rotation angle of the camera 16 ranges approximately less than 330°, such that the camera 16 is generally directed in the same direction as the LCD screen 14, the reproduced image created by the camera is inversely reproduced on the LCD screen 14 with respect to orientation. In other words, the image is inverted so that it appears upside-down. Consequently, a correcting apparatus is required to allow for proper image reproduction.
An example of an image correcting apparatus in a mobile communication terminal having an integrated photographic apparatus is described in Japanese Patent No. 3116822, wherein a construction for reversing an inverse image is disclosed. Japanese Patent No. 3116822 describes the use of an angle sensor to detect an angle displacement that is generated when a camera body rotates on the basis of an optical axis of the lens. However, this construction is relatively complicated and large, resulting in increased fabrication cost and possibly degraded accuracy. Therefore, an improved solution is needed to correctly display an inverted image reproduced by a rotating photographic apparatus of a mobile communication terminal.